The Pendant
by lastlink
Summary: Theodore Matthews hates his new life in the small town of Kertima until he discovers a small pendant on his front lawn that might just change his life forever!
1. Prologue

It was a cloudless night. The moon shone with a brightness that lit up the dark street. Causing shadows and an eerie feeling to an otherwise peaceful neighborhood. It was then, stepping out of the shadows, appeared as if by magic, a boy and a girl.

"I don't like this place," The boy said. "It's as if we're being watched." And he shivered slightly.

"Hush Lloyd, they may be listening," The girl said this in no more than a whispered as her electric blue eyes darted about.

They would of looked like normal teenagers, if … they had not been wearing such strange clothes. The boy Lloyd, who looked to be fifteen, was wearing a long, plain, tunic and breechers. A pair of twin swords was strapped to his belt. Leather boots completed his outfit and they did not make any noise as he strode across the hard pavement. The girl was wearing a beautiful dress that matched her eyes. It shimmered in the moonlight, her long auburn hair was held back in a neat ponytail. A silver necklace dangled from her throat.

"I sense their presence, hurry Ellie! Leave the pendent." A light breeze ruffled Lloyd's dark brown hair and he shivered again though not from the wind.

They quickened their pace as they crossed the winding street.

"Can you find the boy's presence?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, he just over there," Lloyd pointed to a small white house with a cherry coloured door. "Leave it on the lawn. Hurry! They are nearly upon us." Lloyd unsheathed his swords, his eyes never leaving the shadows that were cast by the house. Ellie ripped off the necklace and tossed it onto the lawn.

"Let's leave, NOW!" Lloyd said in a rush.

Ellie grabbed his hand and pulled him into an oddly shaped hole that had appeared not a second to soon. A great black dog morphed from the shadows and lunged to where Lloyd had been standing a second ago. It snapped its teeth angrily clearly disappointed that its meal had been delayed. White drool dripped from it's glistening fangs, it red eyes glowing like fire. The dog looked more like a skeleton then an actual dog. Disappointed the dog sniffed the ground in hope of catching a scent. Then with one last glance at the house it turned and marched back, melting into the darkness.


	2. The Finding

Chapter 1

"Theodore, time to wake up!" Mrs. Matthews called from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Theodore groaned. So much for sleeping in, he dragged himself out bed running his fingers through his messy black hair, and sighed. He was not looking forward for the first day of school.

"I'm making pancakes, your favorite!" His mother called again.

Theodore couldn't help but smile, leave it to mom to make his day just a little better. He hurried to get dressed, pulling on a new pair of jeans and a plain, blue t-shirt. He grabbed his backpack sitting at the foot of his bed and raced down the stairs, taking then two at a time.

Mrs. Matthew laughed, as he set himself in one of the wooden chairs beside the table. "That sure got you down here fast." She laughed again as she placed a few pancakes on his plate.

"I'm hungry." Was all he replied trying to keep the mood light. He noticed that something was wrong. There was to the laughter. He couldn't help but feel that Mrs. Matthews was putting on an act in hopes of making him feel better about going to school. Like that was possible. The family had never been the same since his twin sister Terra had died. This was the reason his family had decided to move to the small town of Kertima, to escape all the bad memories.

"Mom, I have to go now or I'll miss the bus." Theodore said as he wolfed down the rest of the pancakes. He rose from the chair and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't forget your jacket," said Mrs. Matthews as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, bye" as he shrugged on the jacket and crossed the kitchen to a tiny mudroom located by the front door.

He pulled on a pair of old sneakers and strode out the door. The grass outside was still wet with morning dew. He glanced up at the sky, cloudy grey, and the same colour as his eyes. It was then, crossing the wet grass that he noticed something sparkling silver that stood out amongst the dew. Theodore reached out and scooped it off the ground. Under closer examination he discovered it was a pendant, or even a necklace in the shape of a fierce dragon curled around a blood red egg. Even as he watched, the egg shifted to different shades of red, as if it were alive. It felt warm in his hand.

"Maybe this day won't be so bad after all," Theodore thought to himself as he continued to walk toward the bus stop.

He pulled the pendant over his head where it hung on a silver chain next to his heart. Even through his jacket, Theodore could still feel the warmth radiating from the pendant that reached his skin. It felt pleasant on his otherwise cold body.

"I think I'll keep this thing," he murmured to himself as he tucked it underneath his jacked and shirt. He wasn't ready to show the world to show the world his newfound possession just yet. He didn't want someone to recognize it and try to claim it. Maybe, just maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as it felt. Somehow he **highly** doubted that.


	3. Friends

Chapter Two: friends

* * *

The bus ride to Adamson Middle School was painfully boring. Theodore gazed out the window, fiddling with the pendants silver chain. The bus was divided into three sections. Seated at the front were the little eleven and twelve year olds, the middle belonged to the loner kids, and the back was occupied by a group of popular kids. Theodore knew the popular kids did clearly not accept him, so he chose a seat close to the middle.

'Well my bus trips will sure be exciting this year,' he thought bitterly. The bus lumbered on.

It made a few more stop before it finally rolled into the parking lot of Adamson Middle School. The school was made up of many separate buildings. Each building was painted hideous mustard yellow and the plaster was cracked in more than one place. In short, the school looked as if it could use some serious remodeling. It also looked very confusing as there were many different staircases leading off in different directions. Luckily, everything was clearly labeled so Theodore didn't have too much trouble finding his classroom. He paused before entering the room, triple checking his timetable to make sure he had the right classroom. The door creaked loudly on its rusty hinges. The teacher was already taking attendance; she looked up at him and gave him a small, forced, smile.

"Ah, yes you must be our new student. My name is Ms. Livinston and I will be your main teacher for this year." She was a tall woman with graying hair tied back in a perfect bun. There was seriousness in her eyes that said 'don't mess with me.' "Please have a seat in the back, next to Mye, umm…" She scanned her list, "Theodore was it?"

"Actually, just call me Theo." Only his mother could get away with calling him Theodore.

"Alright then, Theo the seat at the back." She repeated. Theodore strode down the isle and slumped into the desk trying hard to ignore the twenty pairs of eyes that continued to stare at him. The girl seated next to him, Mye, was it, had her face buried deep in a book and did not seem to acknowledge him. Hot pink and blue streaks lined her light brown hair. She wore a black mini skirt with black leggings. A soft blue shirt matched her hair and an assorted amount of wristbands climbed her arms. All in all, Theodore couldn't help thinking this girl was fairly cute.

"Okay class, now that everyone is here, I'm going to assign as little friendly first project."

The class groaned in response. The first day back and already having to do a project? How unfair.

"I'll be handing out sheets of paper with multiple questions," Ms. Livinston continued as if she hadn't heard. "Turn to the person next to you and each take a turn to answering the questions. This will help you get to know your classmates a little better."

And she began handing out the sheets. Theodore turned in his seat to find that the girl had already closed her book and was staring at him with intense green eyes. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. Her gaze made him feel more than a little nervous.

"So, new kid, I guess you're my partner." It wasn't a question.

"My names Theo in case you hadn't noticed," Theodore replied coolly. The girl looked taken aback.

"Hey sorry, I didn't know, I kind of got absorbed in my book," and she pointed to her book that lay flat on her desk. "Names Mye Yorker"

"Theo Matthews."

"I love your hair by the way, how did you get it to be so dark?" Mye said in awe.

A flicker of surprise crossed Theodore's face, then realization. "Its naturally black. I assume you don't get too many kids with black hair around here do you?"

She shook her head. "All we get around here are blonds and browns, that's why I went for something different." She twirled a pink streak of her hair between her fingers. Theodore enjoyed talking to Mye and she seemed nice enough. She even offered to give him a tour of the school, which he gladly accepted. She decided to give the tour during their lunch break. She showed him the best routes to all his classes, her favorite spot in the lunchroom, and the best place to sit outside if you need time to think. That place, Mye said was her most favorite spot to read. It was underneath the branches of an old oak tree. It was very quiet as it was located near the edge of the campus. Theodore sat against the base of the trunk, watching the wind rustle through the leaves. Mye sat next to him with her book in one hand and sandwich in the other. Clearly absorbed in the adventure. Theodore had already finished his lunch absentmindedly fiddled with the chain of the pendant.

"What's that thing hanging around your neck," He jolted out of his daydream. He angled his head so he could see Mye expression. She was not so absorbed in her book as he had thought. "May I see it?" She asked.

Reluctantly he pulled the pendant over his head and laid it in her outstretched palm. For a second nothing had happened then…

"Ouch," Mye yelped and flung the pendant high in the air. It landed in the grass a few feet away.

" Mye, what happened?" Theodore asked in surprise and worry since the pendant had never hurt him before.

"It… it burned me," Mye said slowly trying to blink away the tears.

"Here let me see your hand," Sure enough there was a mild burn in the shape of the pendant that was etched across Mye's palm. "Mye, I am so sorry." There was a twinge of guilt in his voice.

"No, no it's okay. I shouldn't have been so noisy, it's my fault," She tried to smile but it came out more a grimace.

"Come on, let's go see if the nurse can put some ice on that for you," Theodore said as he pulled Mye to her feet. They headed off towards the nurses office. Suddenly Theodore remembered the pendant. He quickly jogged back. The pendant was exactly where they had left it. He picked it up, gingerly this time afraid it would burn him as well, but it did no such thing. It continued to give off its comforting warmth. He sighed. This was getting really weird. He tucked it underneath his t-shirt, hoping this would prevent any more people from getting hurt. He'd have to be more careful from now on. He raced back to catch up with Mye, hoping that he had not lost his first, and only friend.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2


	4. Plans

People would it KILL YOU to REVIEW!! Do I need to spell it out 4 u??

+ **sigh**

Chapter.3 Plans

"Mye, I'm so sorry. I was being such an idiot." Theodore apologized for the twentieth time as they walked out of the nurse's office.

Mye sighed, and examined her hand (she'd given up on trying to reason with him). The nurse had dabbed it in a smelly green liquid then wrapped it lightly in gauze. She flexed her fingers, then winched, the pain still lingered.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

She nodded.

"What did you say to the nurse?"

"I told her I leaned on that old radiator by the gym."

He chuckled. "Well, you definitely get points for being creative."

"I couldn't exactly tell her that I burned it on that weird pendant thingy could I?"

"True, I wonder though…." He trailed off lost in thought. They walked in silence for a time not going anywhere in particular. Not paying any attention to the rest of the school. Little did they know that they would soon be the topic of all the latest rumors and gossip. Finally Mye broke the silence by saying,

"Your coming to my house this weekend."

"I don't recall you asking." Theodore replied, grinning at her.

"I figured, since we have that 'get to know your classmates' project that's due Monday. Besides you need a new pair of shoes." She pointed to his ratty, old sneakers.

"Oh, right, I'm so looking forward to doing homework and shopping." He murmured sarcastically.

She giggled. "Please Theo? There's a mall right up the street from where I live."

He rolled his eyes then smiled, "Yeah I'll come, but only because you've been so nice to me today. Everyone else seems to just ignore me." Which was not completely true, had Theodore been paying closer attention he would have noticed how every girl glared at Mye whenever they walked together. Or maybe, he wouldn't have either way. Boys are weird. Just then the bell rang ending the lunch hour.

"Over already." He said unhappily. "What do we have next?"

"Gym," Mye replied.

He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate gym. In my old school, all the jocks were super popular and, well, let's just say I was never a jock."

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to be sporty for the both of us. Come on," she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him toward the gymnasium. Gym turned out to be not as bad as Theodore expected. The teacher, Mr. Stanley explained as it was their first day, he would only go over the rules and regulations of P.E. and save the rest for tomorrow (no one seemed to have a gym strip so that might have had something to do with it as well). Next the class headed to the art room where they had a full hour to fool around since the teacher seemed quite content with sitting at the back of the room in an ugly, wooden desk reading comic books rather than teaching. He didn't even bother to say his name or take attendance. Theodore took this time to actually work on his drawing skills. He pulled a extra notebook from hid binder and doodled while Mye took the time to chat with a couple of girls from homeroom. The art room was small with mint green walls and a grand total of eight large desks all crammed together so there would also be room for the teacher's desk. Soon enough, Mye invited the girls to come sit with them. They introduced themselves as Jenn a girl with glasses and dirty blond hair and Trisha, who had eyes like a hamster, small and beady with no warmth.

"So, I heard you came from up North." Trish and she leaned so close to him that he could smell her breath, sickly sweet. He shuffled over in his chair a few centimeters away and nodded, trying to concentrate on his drawing. Even after talking to Trisha only once he didn't like her one bit. Now Trisha may have been ugly, but she was smart enough to get hints. After glaring at him harshly, she turned and left, Jenn following in her wake.

"Thanks for killing my chances of making new friends this year."

Theodore looked up to find Mye glaring at him sourly from across the table. "Hey, I'm your friend aren't I?" he returned the glare.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just… it's good to have a couple of girlfriends to hang out with once in a while you know?"

He nodded, even though he didn't quite see her point.

"I'm still glad you're my friend though, you're the easiest person to talk to or hang out with." Her glare turned into a smile. "Even though you are a little weird."

"Oh, so the girl with pink and blue hair is normal here is it?" he replied.

She laughed at that, her smile radiating happiness. "I think it is time I returned to my book now." She placed her feet on the table, leaned back on the chair and began to read the same book she always carried around with her.

Theodore returned to his drawing so he had been wrong about his first day already he'd made a good friend. The day hadn't been so bad after all although the day wasn't over just yet…


	5. Chapter 5

ANNOUNCEMENT:

To my faithful readers,

Thank you, first of all for taking the time to review and read my story, I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me and helps me become a better writer. Unfortunately I will no longer be writing any more of the stories I have posted as my access to a computer is extremely limited. As well, I am currently re-writing The Pendant as I was unsatisfied with my first draft. Please review my stories as it gives me helpful advice to improve. I look forward to posting more stories in the future but as for now an currently just too busy.

I'm getting high just off of life :O

Sincerely,

Sarah


End file.
